


Impart

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [16]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Aisha imparts some fashion advice to the Boss.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 6





	Impart

"Fucking rain," Velvet, the leader of the newly reformed Third Street Saints cussed under her breath, it had been sunny just a few minutes ago when she had been at the trailer park but almost in an instant the sky had gone grey as heavy dark clouds blocked the sun, summer storms weren't unusual in Stilwater but this one had appeared out of nowhere and Vivi wasn't prepared. The ground around the Elysian Fields quickly turned into a disgusting mud that she had trouble traversing with her heels, reaching the paved streets of the suburbs felt like a blessing, she ran through small puddles that formed along the uneven sidewalks, water splashed up onto her skin through the openings on either side of her stripper boots, just like the mud from the trailer park had before, her stockings were soaked, her red hair was drenched and hung in her face and if being wet wasn't annoying enough by itself, the cold wind that the storm brought with it made her shiver. She passed the Foreign Powers branch in Misty Lane, Aisha's place was pretty close but Velvet would need a change of clothes and she didn't have any stashed at that place.

As she approached the residence, the rain hadn't let up, she was a mess at this point, she ran up to the front door and heavily banged against it, she really needed keys to this place, after a while there still was no response, that probably meant Johnny wasn't there and Aisha couldn't open the door to avoid getting recognized or maybe they were busy doing...something else but she heard footsteps inside, somebody was home, she knocked on the door again, "Hey, it's me, can I please come in?" she asked as nicely as she could, she never had any manners when it came to speaking but she was always polite to Aisha, even though Velvet was much older than her, she respected the woman a great deal, the footsteps came closer to the door, she could hear it get unlocked before it opened up a little bit, Aisha's eyes peeked through the gap and widened a little as she recognized her friend, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she apologized as she opened the door further and basically pulled Velvet inside, "You're completely drenched, Johnny isn't home right now, I would have let you in sooner but I have to be careful, you know," the Boss had been shivering and was annoyed by the rain but once she entered the house her bad mood vanished into thin air, "We'll have to get you out of these wet clothes," Aisha instructed, "I don't want you catching a cold, you can use the bathroom upstairs and get a hot shower," she offered, "T-Thanks," Velvet stuttered from how cold she was, "S-sorry f-for the mess," she apologized sheepishly before making her way up the stairs, "It's fine, nothing a mop can't fix, get yourself warmed up now."

While the Boss was showering Aisha put her wet clothes aside to dry and scrubbed the mud off the smutty boots, "How can she even run in those?" the former singer asked herself, when she was done she entered the huge walk-in closet where she kept more clothes than she could ever wear, most of which she hadn't even worn so far, she grabbed some that she thought would look good on the gang leader that she hadn't donned herself before, went back into the bathroom where she could still hear the redhead showering and left the new clothes for Velvet on the counter to put on after she was done.

Approximately 30 minutes later the water stopped and the frosted shower screen opened, Vivi stepped out of the shower, her wet hair fell over her left shoulder but it felt much better to be drenched from a warm shower than to be soaked from cold rain, she had a white towel wrapped around her upper body as she looked around the bathroom, she spotted the clothes that her friend had neatly laid out on the counter, "Thanks, Aisha," she thought as she grabbed a blow dryer. After around another fifteen minutes her hair was finally dry, so she went to take a closer look at the clothes Eesh had left her, a pair of black round toe pumps, some beige women's briefs, a fine pair of dark grey polyester dress pants, a white balconette bra and a wine red blouse, not her style at all but better than nothing, as Velvet put on the clothes the fabric felt odd to her, it was an unfamiliar feeling to wear such classy things, the material was so foreign on her skin, whenever she moved her arms and legs the cloth rubbed against her skin, so she had to get used to moving around in it, staring at herself in the large mirror she had to smile, she appeared so...professional.

Aisha was waiting on the couch in front of the TV as Velvet made her way down the stairs, the brunette turned around and whistled as she saw the otherwise rather sluttily dressed woman sporting her classy wardrobe, "Wow, amazing how much difference a new set of clothes can make," Aisha said impressed, "I don't know, it's not really my style," Velvet said shyly as she looked down at herself, she didn't feel like herself, "And what exactly is your style?" Aisha asked playfully as she raised an eyebrow, "Leather, lace, latex and shorts that expose half your ass?" Velvet didn't have much to reply other than, "Yeah, I mean I like those, and the guys like them too," Aisha shook her head, "Guys may like those but you don't wanna be with a guy, you want to be with a man, a gentleman, "Because your man is such a gentleman himself?" Vivi teased her, "Besides," she started, "I don't need a man, as long as someone can give me a good time, I don't care who or what they are," she shrugged, "Trust me, Johnny can be very gentle, what I'm trying to say is, the right clothes can make the right impression," Aisha elaborated, "A gun can do that, too," Velvet retorted, "There's things in life you can't solve with a gun, sometimes a good outfit is much more convincing than a weapon," Aisha reasoned, Velvet wasn't fully convinced yet, "I'm not sure Eesh, don't get me wrong, I like them and you wear that stuff well but it looks odd on me," the brunette wanted to reassure her friend, "Not at all, you're just not used to it," Aisha paused for a moment, "Tell you what, we'll go out shopping the next time you're not fighting or fucking someone and get you some new looks, we also gotta do something about that hair," Aisha said as she pointed at Velvet's red locks that randomly fell down her side, "What about my hair?" she asked defensively as she held it to the side of her face and nervously ran both hands through it, "Well it looks better than a few years ago but there's no style behind it, it just drops down randomly and we're gonna fix that," she announced with a raised finger letting Vivi know there was no arguing about it, "Are you sure about going out, what if someone recognizes you?" the redhead asked curiously, "Please, you say it as if I didn't have an entire room upstairs that's dedicated to clothing and disguise options," Aisha reminded her, Velvet opened her mouth to speak but Aisha cut her off before she could even say a word, "No, we're not shopping at Leather & Lace, I'm taking you to Impressions," "Fine, I'll trust you on this," Vivi reluctantly gave in.

In that moment they could hear a key be inserted into the frontdoor before it was violently shoved open as Johnny barged inside with his hands full of grocery bags, "Fucking rain," he cursed before he kicked the door shut behind him, he was just as drenched as the Boss was when she had arrived, Velvet and Aisha both were quiet and watched him curiously as he stumbled towards the kitchen area to put the bags down and started placing the chilled goods in the fridge, only once he had turned around did he see them both sitting there, "Oh hey what's...." he started but stopped as his eyes landed on Vivi sitting there like a lady wearing classy clothes, "....up?" he finished confused, "You know what, forget that I even asked, you girls do that among yourselves, I'm gonna take a shower," he rushed past them but not without stealing another look. Once he was up the stairs and they were sure he couldn't hear them they burst out in laughter, "Did you see the look on his face when he saw you?" Aisha said in tears, "Maybe you should leave him some of your clothes as well when he's done," Velvet joked after they had both calmed down, only for them to start laughing again at the thought of Johnny wearing Aisha's designer clothes.


End file.
